


My Sweet Buttercup

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Smut, Showki, Showki Mini bingo 2020, Showki One shot, bingo prompt, flower shop, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk own a cute little flower shop. One day they get a customer that catches Kihyun’s eye even if he thinks he’s taken.Showki Mini Bingo 2020Prompt AU: Flower shopOne shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	My Sweet Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff and sweetness honestly :3

The sound of soft music permeated the cute shop the radio was playing in. Large windows let in ample sunlight and lit up the place. Organized and neat there were flowers everywhere. The shop seemed 90% flower when you first entered it. If you managed to not get distracted by all the pretty blooms you’d see a small counter towards the back with a small register on it. There was usually a vase sitting on it with flowers being arranged neatly to sell. A doorway behind the counter suggested a back room of sorts or maybe an employee room. It too had flowers in it. 

Currently there was a male standing by said counter; hands nimbly tying ribbons on to smaller vases. One after the other. Each bow matching the first one aside from color schemes. His hair was a light pink like a cherry blossom and was slicked off his forehead. His body was hidden by a large apron but the jeans peeking out showed off how comfortable he actually was. No fancy suits here. Okay maybe he was wearing a button up shirt but at least he rolled the sleeves to his elbows. His eyes looked like a fox’s eyes, sharp and calculating every movement. 

He paused in what he was doing when he heard someone walking up. A male who was a bit taller than the him strolled out of the backroom wearing a coat. His hair was a sandy blonde in color and he grinned happily at the phone he was holding. “Hey kiki I’m heading out now!” His voice was loud and enthusiastic which made the pink haired male, Kihyun, sigh. “Good thing we don’t own a library” He muttered, “Okay Minnie be safe.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes and slapped Kihyun on the butt as he strolled by, “Loosen up partner or you’ll go grey.” He winked at Kihyun before high tailing it out of the shop at the sight of shears. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk had basically grown up together. They spent a lot of time with their grandparents while their own parents worked. They learned a love of gardening and plant life from tending the small gardens in their grandparents’ yards. They weren’t much but the two children enjoyed helping. After that it became their mission to open a little flower shop together. Combining their favorite flowers and knowledge to make it successful. And even though they weren’t a chain shop they still did well in sales. They were especially popular with the older ladies. 

Kihyun sighed to himself again as he watched the sun go down and the street lights kick on. He worked late a lot. Mostly because he had a very small social life. Minhyuk was the social one. Which explains why he always had dates and boyfriends. He would drag Kihyun a long during some of his outings but he rarely met anyone worthwhile. And tonight Minhyuk had another date so Kihyun took care of last minute waterings. He dusted his hands off after gently arranging flowers in a large pink vase when the bell above the door jingled. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was early evening which surprised him that he had a customer. He glanced over at the man and considered he probably forgot an anniversary or a date. The broad shouldered male wore a business suit like a second skin. His dark brown hair was styled off his forehead. Kihyun found him ridiculously attractive and if he were Minhyuk he’d flirt like no tomorrow; but he was not Minhyuk. 

“Hello sir, can I help you with something?” Kihyun approached the taller male once he remembered to stop checking him out. He smiled genuinely at the other when he finally looked at Kihyun. An awkward silence reigned as the male stared at Kihyun. He had plush lips and somewhat round cheeks. His skin was more tan compared to Kihyun and when he realized he had yet to speak he smiled. Which made his eyes turn in to crescents as an obvious blush stole over his features. “Oh! Sorry, hi my colleague recommended this shop” He scratched at his nape, “I need a pretty bouquet.” Kihyun had raised a brow when the man started speaking but nodded at the end. 

He wasn’t going to comment on the staring. He’d been stared at before and called pretty but that mattered little to Kihyun. “Well is it for a certain occasion?” He asked and tilted his head to the side. The tall male blinked but shook his head no. “It’s just a last minute thing.” He said and had a calm look settling on his features. His eyes jumped around to look at the flowers around them. “Wow there’s a lot.” He muttered which made Kihyun chuckle. “Indeed there is” He said with a small smile which the tall man mirrored, “An apology perhaps?” Kihyun shouldn’t pry but he was curious now. 

The male’s eyes widened, “How did you know?” Kihyun fully laughed at the alarmed look the man was sporting. “We get a lot of those kinds of purchases.” He reassured and winked. The male blushed again and looked at his shoes, “Ah I see.” Kihyun hummed at the male before strolling over to a few bouquets he’d already put together. His fingers gently touched the petals of the flowers and he glanced at the man when he approached him, “These contain our most popular flowers, if you need a vase I have some prepared?” Kihyun noticed the man was looking at him instead of the flowers so he raised his eyebrow again. 

Once again the man caught himself, “Oh I don’t think I need a vase but that one looks pretty.” He pointed at the bouquet Kihyun had been looking at with a smile. Kihyun nodded at him and moved around the counter. “Make sure you trim at least an inch and a half off the stems before you put them in water.” He added helpfully. The cash register dinged and they exchanged money then change. The tall man nodded, “Yes I’ll remember.” Once Kihyun handed him the bouquet and his receipt another silence ensued. He couldn’t tell if the man wanted to say something but he seemed to change his mind and wave before leaving.

Kihyun frowned and leaned on his elbows on the counter. That was strange. He had been handsome but most likely taken if he was buying flowers this late. Kihyun groaned and thumped his forehead on the counter. 

—————————————————————

A few days passed and Kihyun found himself in his shop during a sunny day. It was the weekend so their customer numbers increased slightly but now things had finally slowed. Minhyuk stood by the counter flipping through a magazine while Kihyun was sweeping the floor. The shop was quiet but the atmosphere peaceful as Kihyun swept. The bell above the door jingling caught both men’s attention. An incredibly buff and familiar male walked in with a huge smile. “Hyung!” Minhyuk shrieked from the counter before latching on to the man. He laughed and ruffled his hair, “Hey Minhyukie!” Kihyun approached and shook his head, “Dammit Hoseok-hyung now he’ll work even less.” His voice had no anger to it which made Hoseok laugh again. 

“Kihyunnie you can’t work all the time.” He winked at Kihyun while Minhyuk nodded quickly. “Did your boyfriend like the flowers hyung?” Minhyuk asked before stepping back. Hoseok rubbed the back of his head and grinned, “Thankfully yes. I was afraid he’d throw them at me.” He grimaced but still looked happy a moment later. “Well you did forget your anniversary” Kihyun said with a smirk, “And the reservations.” Minhyuk snickered when Hoseok frowned. “I see Wonnie told you but I didn’t mean too!” Kihyun laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh! I sent a coworker of mine here for flowers, did he show?” Hoseok asked as he leaned against the counter. Minhyuk looked lost but Kihyun coughed. “Is he tall? Brown hair? Cute smile?” He asked quickly which made Minhyuk look at him suspiciously. Hoseok stared before nodding, “Yeah his name is Son Hyunwoo, nice guy.” Minhyuk finally spoke up, “Did you get his number Ki?” He grinned like a cat and Kihyun scowled at him. “No! But I sold him a bouquet for his girlfriend or something.” He shrugged as he grabbed his broom again. “Girlfriend? He doesn’t have a girlfriend” Hoseok said, “He likes men.” The ensuing silence was awkward before Minhyuk’s laugh broke it. 

Kihyun wasn’t going to dwell on that. He glared at Minhyuk when the bell jingled again. This time all three men peered over. “Speak of the devil.” Hoseok smiled and waved at Hyunwoo. He looked startled before he waved back. “He is cute.” Minhyuk said in a not subtle voice which made Kihyun’s jaw clench but he smiled at Hyunwoo still. “Hoseok-ah I didn’t expect to see you here.” Hyunwoo smiled at Hoseok before approaching the three of them. “Not in to flowers but I’ve known these two for years.” Hoseok gestured at Minhyuk and Kihyun. Minhyuk leaned forward, “Are you single?” He asked it sweetly and Hyunwoo blushed. “Min, behave!” Kihyun hissed at him. 

“Yes. I just moved here a few weeks ago.” Hyunwoo smiled politely at Minhyuk even as Kihyun still glared at him. Minhyuk nodded solemnly at the answer before a glint appeared in his eyes, “Kihyun is single too, he can show you around or something!” If looks could kill Minhyuk would be dead. Hoseok was trying to not laugh but he did give Kihyun a sympathetic look. “Oh uh I don’t think he’d want to uh spend time doing that it’s okay.” Hyunwoo was trying very hard to not look in Kihyun’s direction. And Kihyun being an idiot quickly spoke up, “I will!” All eyes peered at Kihyun now, “Um if-if you want, I don’t have plans or anything.” Kihyun wanted the floor to swallow him whole. 

Hoseok was glancing back and forth at the two men while biting his lip. Minhyuk’s smile got even bigger if possible. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun now with wide eyes, “You will? That would be great actually if I’m not interrupting any plans.” Kihyun smiled at how the taller male shuffled and would have cooed at him if they’d been alone. “I don’t mind, I’ll give you my number we can go tomorrow?” He cocked his head to the side as Hyunwoo finally smiled and made his eyes crescents. “Yes! Tomorrow is great.” The two men exchanged numbers and Kihyun wondered where all that confidence had come from because as soon as everyone left it left with them. Oh no. 

—————————————————————

The next day Kihyun took his time showing Hyunwoo around. He showed him all the hidden gems they had with local restaurants and coffee shops. The day went along great and Kihyun had been surprised they got on so well. Hyunwoo had such a laid back personality that he easily followed Kihyun without complaint. He felt the butterfly feeling every time Hyunwoo smiled at him or looked excited about something. Kihyun wanted to both strangle and hug Minhyuk for what he did. 

Once Monday rolled around Kihyun had been tidying the shop as he always did. He could see Minhyuk putting together small bouquets for an order but would catch him looking over at him as well. “So” Minhyuk finally spoke, “Did it go well? Has he called you yet?” Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk again before busying himself with a small pot of flowers they’d earlier received. “It seemed like it.” Kihyun answered but continued looking at what he was doing. “And?...” Minhyuk spoke up again which made Kihyun finally scowl at him, “And what? I showed him around quit bugging me.” 

The silence rolled over them as Minhyuk studied him for a moment longer before looking back at the bouquets he worked on. Kihyun sighed and felt guilty for snapping at him but before he could apologize he heard the bell jingling as if to mock him. He sighed again but looked up with a smile. A smile that faltered slightly when he recognized Hyunwoo. Minhyuk slowly moved towards Kihyun while looking back and forth, “Hello again Hyunwoo-hyung!” Minhyuk cheerfully called as he continued stepping by the counter, “Love to chat but I think my phone is ringing sooo...” with that Minhyuk went in to the backroom. 

Kihyun had glanced back at Minhyuk before looking at Hyunwoo while shaking his head, “He’s weird I know.” He smiled as he said it and saw Hyunwoo smile back. Instead of looking at the flowers Hyunwoo immediately walked up to the counter in front of Kihyun. He looked uncomfortable but kept the smile on. “You okay Hyunwoo-hyung?” Kihyun asked while peering at him. “Yes!” Hyunwoo answered quickly, “I mean no.” He grimaced at himself as Kihyun watched with interest. “Does anyone give you flowers?” Hyunwoo’s sudden question startled Kihyun and he stared at him for a moment. He glanced around before looking at Hyunwoo in confusion, “Well no they usually don’t because..of the shop.” He waved a hand to indicate the flowers. “Why do you need help? Do you need flowers for someone?” Kihyun wasn’t sure what was going on anymore. 

Hyunwoo looked away now, “I’m not sure.” He reached a hand out to gently touch the petal of a flower close to him on display. Kihyun’s head tilted and he stared at him. “Okay I’m going to need more information here.” He finally said and Hyunwoo found the courage to look at Kihyun again. “I want to ask out this...person...but this person works...at a flower shop so now I don’t know how to do it.” Hyunwoo spoke quietly as if he was afraid for Kihyun to really hear it but he did. A blush exploded on Kihyun’s face and he cleared his throat, “If that’s the case it’s better to just ask, don’t you think?” He tried to go for a reassuring smile even if he looked embarrassed. 

Hyunwoo studied him for a moment as the tips of his ears turned red, “That’s probably a good-good idea” He rubbed at his nape and looked down at the counter, “Um so do-do you think you’d want to uh...go out with me again?” Hyunwoo asked and looked up at a Kihyun again as if he realized he was talking to a counter. He noticed Kihyun’s face and spoke quickly, “You don’t have too I just really liked spending time with you and I’m terrible at this.” He laughed after the last part as Kihyun stared at him. It took him a few seconds to process before he broke out in to a huge grin, “I’d love too Hyunwoo-hyung, more than anything.” He still blushed but his eyes were glowing with happiness. 

Hyunwoo smiled just as big and reflexively reached for a hand Kihyun was resting on the counter. He held it gently while rubbing a thumb over it. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask that day we were together, I always use the flower method” He smiled still, “But you sort of threw a wrench in that.” Both the men chuckled at that. A moment later a loud voice yelled, “FINALLY.” Which made Kihyun’s eyes widen before they both started laughing. He definitely did not regret opening a flower shop.


End file.
